Metal Elementor
Metal Elementor, also known as Metallak, is a new Elementor that appears in Season 2 of the Max Steel (2013 TV Series). He is the most aggressive and powerful Elementor (He even hates the other Elementors, and follows the rules of Makino blindly. He is the main leader of the group of the Ultralinks. Also, Metal Elementor is not an Ultralink, but a Megalink. Metal Elementor's first appearance was in Full Metal Racket. Metal Elementor is voiced by Trevor Devall. Origins Metal Elementor is the strongest and smartest of all Elementors, on a mission to serve Makino and subjugate Earth. He is able to change into virtually any metal and liquefy his body to escape attacks or sneak up on an enemy. Aggressive, commanding and strict, he has little patience for the other Elementors, who he sees as bumblers and bunglers. Background Information I am Metallak, now Metal Elementor. The fifth, yet most powerful and handsome Elementor created by my leader and ruler, Makino. I am very loyal to Makino and I was turned into what I am when he wanted another Elementor to be made, since the other four Elementors (Who are some bumblers and bunglers) and Ultimate Elementor (who is a big failure) were not that helpful and they failed a lot. So a Makino Ship released me and then I Mega-Linked with a statue on a pyramid in the southern part of Mexico. Then I turned into the fifth Elementor, Metal Elementor. I work for Makino and I lead the other Mega-Links that are with me. My mission is to destroy Max Steel, as Makino commanded me. TV Show Season 2 Full Metal Racket Metal Elementor appeared when he was talking with Makino about Max Steel. Then, he is sent to Earth to bond with a statue in Mexico. After some events, Max and his friends won a contest, and a lot of Makino Ships started to attack. In one of those ships, Metal Elementor was there. After, Max and Steel start to fight against Chomp Link, Prism Link, Blast Link, and later, Metal Elementor. Then, Max Steel went to a factory that processes metal, but, Metal Elementor appears and then, Max and Metallak started to fight. When Max was about to loss the fight, he activated his Speed mode, and then, Turbo Flight Mode, which Metal Elementor tried to attack, but, accidentally attacked some barrels that released some acid liquid that damaged him. Metal Elementor escaped by a Makino Ship, and he promised a revenge against Max. Turbo Deep Star Sea Ultralink Hunter Hot Zone Gallery Trivia * He is loyal to Makino. * His main figure is Metal Elementor (Action Figure), that have the same name, and the first to be released in Latin American and in other countries. * Metal Elementor is smarter than Air Elementor, and stronger than Earth Elementor. * He is not patience between the four Elementors. * If Metal Elementor absorbs more Metal, he will turn into a giant Elementor. * He sometimes gets nervous. * He is like a leader for all the Megalinks. * He can liquefy himself and turn solid. * Metal Elementor was defeated by Max Steel with acid, which left some burns on Metal Elementor. * He megalinked with a pyramid that is located some where in the southern part of Mexico. * This Elementor can control any type of metal around him as his weapon. * After the Elementors failed to capture Max Steel, he absorbed them and became Mega Elementor. * Metal Elementor's weakness is water because it corrodes metal. * He is the second villain that has a weakness to water. The first one being Toxzon, as seen in The Secret Admirer and Toxic Relationship. * As seen in Turbo Deep Star Sea, he hates being called an Ultralink. * Metal Elementor came up with the phrase, "For the glory of Makino". * Max Steel melted Metal Elementor in Hot Zone with Turbo Heat Mode. Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Alien Category:Ultralink Category:Evil Ultralink Category:Giant Category:Season 2 Category:Villain Category:Elementor Category:Megalink Category:Henchmen of Makino Category:Ultralinks